


Chasing The Chances

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22973353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: In choosing THEM over his voices desires to slaughter them as they so willed him to, Chase is finally freed and thus he has more of a happier will of his own~❤️Here is that will
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Chasing The Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Followed RIGHT after https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943887

It hadn't been Coraline's office door that the voices did not follow him through, no! When Chase FINALLY parted from the Hellbeans-No, HIS Hellbeans, the voices, the ages of his personal inner Hell weren't awaiting him!

Not like they did when he went so far that he broke into his brain cavity!

Not when he ate as much deadly plants, mortal substances, and did the next most horrible things to himself he could!

He looked around, Coraline's loving hands upon his shoulders, understanding what stilled her brother and waited for him to be ready before releasing him to return to their King.

"Coral… Where...Are they?" Chase whispered tightly, petrified.

Sniffing, ears and ear fins flicking this way and that, never seeing these voices but seeing the effects they played upon her brother, she did try searching and found nothing either.

"Their g...one… They can't do THIS…"

Tiny mewls behind them made Coraline release her brother who jerked, for a millisecond thinking the voices had taken that heartbeat to seek revenge when she saw him back inside her office, circling his beans, like their mum Hastur did before laying down with them and sure enough, plop! He lay beside them~ Even better, he nosed both and licked their little heads, voice raspy, BEGGING it to sound lovingly soft, "What is it, peas?"

"Beans~" Coraline corrected warmly only to snort as Chase pointed a clawed finger at the two calmed beans, "Do these scraps look bean sized? They are small, they are my Peas!"

'MY, Peas!' He saw Coraline's smile grow too and whispered to the two along his side, sleeping at ease once more, "Your MINE~ Ya… MINE!"

"Yours, Chase~ And their adorable~"

"You two are going to grow big and tall like Uncle Jasper, fight savvy like Aunt Coraline! Your doing grand being Aunt Aza, small but fighting like all of Heaven and Hell~"

"And don't forget-" Coraline said gently, sitting on her knees before her battle scarred brother who looked confused her way, black eyes looking into loving ones, "These two are going to get to BECOME these Demons because of their parent, Chase!"

A mewl made both look, Alula yawning deeply, Chance wiggling into a new spot upon the blanket, his mewl~

So that was it?

Was it because HE chose?

Chose over THEIR wants and desires at last?

"Yes," Coraline whispered and Chase purred much like Dagon, a rough sounding purr, pouring himself over his Hell(Peas)beans, who upon the affection given, pawed at their parents face with little paws~

**Author's Note:**

> Alula
> 
> The name Alula is a girl's name of Arabic origin meaning "first leap".
> 
> Chance
> 
> Chance is a masculine given name and a surname. The given name is of Middle English origin, meaning "good fortune". There are several variants. The surname is of Old French origin, from cheance, also Middle English chea(u)nce (meaning "fortune", "luck"


End file.
